The savior of the Demon prince
by kurai ren
Summary: Arthur second son of the ruler of west hetalia is on the quest to learn more about magic of east hetalia, east hetalia a land plague by demons has always feared the rebirth of the demon prince, but what will Arthur do if he met the demon prince...
1. Prologue

**The savior of the demon prince**

**disclaimer:**

**I do not own HETALIA**

**

* * *

**

The kingdom of hetalia was divided into two, east hetalia and west hetalia.

Unfortunately east hetalia was plague by demon, it was said that the demon prince shall be reborn in the son born from the royal tree. Every child in the royal family that seems to be suitable as the reincarnation of the demon prince are to be killed. Magic and sorcery spread throughout the land and thus east hetalia was always in chaos since they have to defend themselves from the retched demons.

The demons lived in a mountain near the kingdom, thus a wall was created to prevent them to go near but all efforts were futile for they seem to still escape.

west hetalia however was more peaceful but there are times when the west hetalia rulers would want more power, sometimes they would give a orders to look for the demon prince, but his men do not return without losing their sanity or lives, then the rumors spread that looking for the demon prince was a curse, even with large sums of money being offered no one dared look for the cursed boy.

* * *

**WOW can`t wait...**

**Guess who the demon prince is...**

**By the way this is still a romantic story...**

**HETALIA!**

**please forgive poor plotting and typing errors  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Dare Devil

**Chapter 1: Dare devil**

A man with emerald green eyes, messy blond hair and bushy eyebrows was looking at the sea; those with light eye colour were common in west hetalia. He was approaching east hetalia borders; he seems to be nervous and excited all the same.

"Are we there yet Arthur" a sleepy boy with blond hair and blue eyes stepped forth; he looked up to the other man with his clear crystal blue eyes.

"not yet Alfred, but we are near" he said as he patted the other`s head "tell me why did you decide to come with me?"

"it`s boring in the castle you know"

"Father would be so pissed at me for coming here and he`ll be even furious when he find out you tagged along"

"Then why did you go?"

"I want to learn more about theses demons and the magic of this land"

"Right because you`re the only wizard in the family" he said sarcastically.

"Well yes and soon I shall rule over west hetalia"

Arthur Kirkland one of the candidates to become the ruler of the west hetalia Kingdom, he`s the only one in the family who could magic and sorcery so easily, yet he still has his brothers to compete with for the thrown. Alfred is his younger brother one day he shall also be a candidate that is if their father was still alive by then.

Upon arrival they were greeted by a few guards and a carriage, also it seems to be snowing, a few months ago Arthur has already sent a formal note to the empire that he shall be going there for his studies thus his request was granted, but of course his father does not know of this.

"You must be Arthur-sama?"

"Yes I am Arthur and this is my brother Alfred, are you supposed to escort us to the castle?"

"Yes sir please right this way" the man led them into the carriage.

From there the rode to the castle, during the journey he could not but noticed a giant black brick wall by the foot of a mountain not so far away. Upon arrival he noticed how the city gates where so large, so is the castle gate.

upon arrival he was greeted by a man with long black hair tied unto a ponytail with light brown eyes, next to him was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, behind her a smiling boy with brown hair that moves up to his jaw and light brown eyes.

"Welcome Prince Arthur aru" the man with black hair speaks "I am Yao the emperor of this kingdom, next to me are my cousins Mei and Kaoru"

"Yes well I am Arthur second son of the king and this is my younger brother Alfred, he is the third child"

"Yes well would you like to come in I know that you must feel cold because of the snow aru"

they entered the Castle, the hall were decorated in fine lavishing Chinese decor and paintings, the wall were painted red just like the castle, the curtains were also red with gold accents, there are plenty double doors and windows in the said palace.

"So I heard this place was plague with demons?"

"yes it`s been a while since our land was peaceful..." he hesitated for a moment but continued "even if I wasn`t born that time I've heard that an evil person has cursed this land for the princes would not love him back...aru" they stopped in front of a painting "ahh, that`s the brave princess.."

they looked at a painting of a woman, she resembles Yao very much, except her eyes were light brown and she has lighter complexion than Yao`s.

"She resembles you a lot"

"Well yes, since is common in our Kingdom to have black or brown hair also our eyes are either black or brown aru"

"Well I see"

"You know that persistent person was from west hetalia..."

Arthur looked at him wide in shock "from west hetalia?"

"yes he was the second son of the king, he was said to have ash blond hair and violet eyes aru" Yao looked up to the portrait and looked at it with sadness "he was persistent and when he cursed this kingdom he vowed it would suffer thus he awoke the demon prince from his slumber in exchange for his life..aru"

Arthur swallowed hard but listened to Yao`s tale.

"The demon prince was more like a human with black hair pale white skin and red eyes...aru." there was a hint of fear in his voice but continued "his red eyes were even redder than blood...aru" this time he seems to be afraid.

"The prince was killed right?"

"N-No...he wasn`t completely dead aru, he lies asleep in the soul of the chosen child..." he swallowed hard and looks as if he was worried "when they were trying to kill him he has already cursed this family and that`s how it all began..."

"What began...?"

"Killing innocent children that might be the demon prince aru...all those princes that could have been king were killed..."

"So if the demon prince was still alive the only thing to do was kill the prince?"

"No not necessarily...we can cast the soul of the demon out of the host but we would require strong magic aru...but as you have heard magic was rare in the royal tree"

"I see so that would mean no one in your family knows magic?"

"No only one was able to be born with that ability ..." Yao suddenly put a hand to his mouth eyes wide in shock.

"So who knows magic..."

"umm hey we should get diner ready, umm Kaoru could you please bring them to their rooms... aru." with that Yao left, he notice a bit of fear and regret in Yao`s eyes before he left.

They finally arrived in their guess room, the room was also red with a single bed and more Chinese decor and furniture, the curtains were also red and there was a dresser mirror and a private bathroom.

"right the kid will go in the room next door" Kaoru said as took the child`s belongings.

"Umm who is the sorcerer of the family?"

"I`m not allowed to tell you...you may look around if you like..." with that he brought the other`s belongings to the other room.

"hey Arthur let`s look around"

"Ok"

They were able to go out to a garden of some sort, the flowers have already withered, snow has covered the fields, the pond was frozen and they noticed a figure on the small bridge, they heard a song being sung.

Arthur was captivated by the voice; the song was so sweet and gentle. Arthur listened patiently at the song, closing his eyes to relax himself, he felt so relaxed at the _song._ Arthur slowly opened his eyes, looking at the figure at the small bridge. It was a beautiful song and the scene was as perfect as the song itself.

He stopped singing and he notice the figure looking at them, the figure ran away, Arthur tried to follow, but knew better and stopped.

"Who was that?"

"I...don't know..."

later they were called for dinner, another person joined the group, he has black hair with a fly away curl with black eyes, he`s noisy and annoying but Arthur was being polite and just kept quite.

"Hey which one of you was singing by the frozen lake a little while ago?"

They froze when they heard the question, there was an awkward silence, and Yao was the first to break the silence.

"Huh what are talking about aru"

"I heard someone singing at the gardens"

Yao and the others gave him puzzled looks, Yao`s eyes showed a bit of fear and guilt in his eyes.

"You`ve must have imagined it aru..." he said, he looks like he`s hiding something.

"No really I saw someone singing...isn`t that right Al?"

"YEAH it was a nice song too..."

"R-really? Well I`m sure you`ve must have imagined it or maybe one of the servants we`re taking a break..." he looks nervous his voice was shaky and in his eyes you could see he`s hiding something

"Maybe..."

They let their discussion drop and decided to continue their meal but Arthur still wanted know who that person who singing that song was.

* * *

**SORRY if I haven`t written a fanfic in sooooooooooooooo Long**

**writers block is annoying**

**anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**also any of those who expect this to have character death well sorry but I can`t write those type of fics**


	3. Chapter 2: That Person

**Chapter 2: That Person**

That night Arthur couldn`t sleep he kept thinking of that song and the person singing it, he decided to go for a walk.

Upon entering the gardens he heard to song again, the figure was in the same spot singing the same song. This time he approached the figure, he saw a boy with black hair pale white skin and chocolate brown eyes, he watched as the boy continued his song.

The boy stopped and looked at his side to reveal Arthur looking at him, instantly the boy tried to run but Arthur caught his wrist.

"Why are you running?"

"Umm S-Sumimasen but I have to be somewhere..." he tried to escaped but Arthur held his wrist firmly.

"Wait at least tell me your name"

"I-I have to go-"

"Kiku!"

They whipped their heads to the source to reveal a boy with black hair and black eyes he seems to be wearing glasses next to him was a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail also with black eyes.

"Umm Thai-nii...Viet-chan..."

"ana ~Hey there you must be Arthur our visitor I`m Thai and this is my sister Viet" said the boy.

"Kiku you have to return inside" said the one called Viet.

"So your name is Kiku?" Arthur asked, Kiku merely nodded his head.

"ana~Kiku why don`t you just call me Thai-kun or maybe Thai-chan" the other pouted "you don`t have to be so formal..."

"Aiya what`s with all the noise aru..." Yao has entered the seen a bit furious "aiya! Kiku why are out here so late at night aru?"

"Umm I just wanted to have a little walk..."

"Aiya really?" he glared at him for a moment.

"Y-yes Yao-nii I just want to walk..."

"Umm so are you guys related?" Arthur asked a bit confused.

Yao looked at Arthur before turning his head back to Kiku "Aiya yes this is my little brother Kiku and these are my cousins Viet and Thai" he looked back at Arthur and glared at him, "so what are you doing here so late at night? aru"

"I see well I`m sorry to disturb the night I just wanted to look around and then I heard that song again"

"I see well it`s late...Viet please take Kiku back inside" Yao ordered Immediately Viet took his hand and led him back in the palace, after a few minutes Yao went back inside, Thai and Arthur followed suit.

The next morning he decided to start studying the magic of this land, after breakfast he asked Yao where he could get that info. Yao suggested the Library of the castle it holds most of the country`s history but there was a slight problem of the writing style, Arthur only told him he`ll just find someone to translate.

While walking to the Library he bumped into Viet, she seems to be carrying a tray with food in it.

"Oh good morning"

"Yes good morning"

Arthur let curiosity get the better of him and asked her, "may I ask but who the food is for"

"umm well it`s for Kiku"

"Umm I see well I better be on my way then"

He headed for the library, there were rows and rows of high shelves with books or scrolls, there were also tables. Arthur decided to check the books first, Yao was correct he can`t understand the writing, after a few failed attempts of trying to understand he felt he was not alone, slowly he stood up and chanted something inaudible and before he knew it a boy with black hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale white skin was floating in front of him.

"Hey aren't you Ki-"

before he could finish he felt a strong forced and eventually found himself across the room, and the person he captured on is standing across him standing, he did not remember putting him down.

"sumimasen demo you scared me" he said as he approached Arthur, "I `m really sorry"

"I`ts fine but you could use magic...?"

"Hai demo Onii-san tells me not to practice it but I still do" he admitted hiding his guilt "please don`t tell him he`ll get mad" he bagged.

"It`s fine but why do you run away from me?"

"Well...I'm not used to seeing outsiders. Yao-nii says it`s better if I stay in the castle demo sometimes I sneak off"

"I see hey why don`t i help you with your magic and you help me"

"nani?"

"Well I need someone to translate these scrolls"

"Hai...I`m not sure if I`m any help but I'll try"

they spent hours discussing and translating the scrolls, Arthur writes the important details while Kiku Translate the words eventually Arthur thinks it`s enough for the day and decides to discuss the magic of his land to Kiku, they share information. They suddenly hear a loud bell ring.

"what`s that Kiku?"

"D-Demons..." suddenly Kiku ran outside.

"Kiku wait!" Arthur chased after him to find him sneaking off into the garden, "what are you-"

"shh" he climbed up the cherry tree and came down the other side of the wall, Arthur followed suit and chased after Kiku who ran into the village. Arthur then saw the most terrifying thing, it was an ugly black creature with bat wings and vicious teeth it has blood red eyes and in its feet a dead body.

"-Kiku-"he saw Kiku hiding in the bush just across the demon.

Kiku suddenly grabbed a cloak like thing lying on the ground, it`s dirty but he didn`t seem to care he wore it and showed himself to the demon.

"Leave my people alone"he yelled as he stepped out of the bush.

Arthur watched from afar as the demon slowly approached him, Arthur then notice a dark red light circle forming beneath Kiku, he heard the other chant something he could not understand but he then noticed the circle was forming somewhat black gooey tentacle things and those things charged towards the demon, but the demon attacked Kiku and the hood of the cloak came off.

Arthur noticed the demon was in total shock, and before he noticed he ran in front of Kiku and chanted a few thing of his own and gust of wind blew the demon away, the demon flew away leaving the village.

"Kiku are you Ok?"

"h-hai Arthur-san" he slowly got up, there was a large cut by his right arm but he was still able to stand.

When returning back (sneaking back) Arthur and Kiku were greeted by a worried Viet and Thai.

"Kiku where did you go ~ana" Thai said running towards them "ana~ where did you get this cut"

"You went to the village again to try and drive out the demons?" said Viet who looks even more worried "come on inside and we`ll clean up your wound before Yao lose it" she said as she led them back inside

she led us to Kiku`s room, it was spacious decorated in Lavishing Chinese and Japanese decor, there was a four poster bed and a long study table, a few books shelves and lavishing furniture, the table was covered in writing utensils such as ink a brush and paper.

"So why are you the ones taking care of Kiku?"

"well Yao wanted to take care of him but he`s very busy and the others are either incapable or just busy themselves" Viet replied while wrapping Kiku`s wound

"I see"

"And besides they might not understand at all..." Thai said losing his cheerfulness

"What do you mean?"

"I`m sorry but we cannot tell you"

* * *

**LOL**

**OK umm I`m not good with names so**

**Thai is Thailand**

**and**

**Viet is Vietnam**

**well anyway guess who the demon prince is...**

**SORRY FOR TYPING ERROR AND POOR PLOTTING  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Arthur was still confused especially what happened a few hours ago, what were they hiding? What might it be? Why is it so important? He let himself get lost in thought that he did not realize Alfred was getting worried.

"Arthur what's wrong? Have you gone nuts?"

"Umm oh sorry Alfie I`m just thinking of something" he messed the boys hair and smiled at him "well were you worried about me?"

The boy blushed and hid his face "O-Of course not" he denied and he ran off to his room.

He only chuckled and let himself get lost in thought, before he knew it he was walking towards the garden, he stopped when he heard the singing again and smile, he approached the figure looking at the frozen water.

"That was a nice song"

Kiku turned his head to see Arthur right behind him, suddenly a faint blushed appeared across his cheek and he turned away.

"A-Arigato..."

"So where did you learn it"

"I don`t know I just started singing it..."

"I see..."

there was an awkward silence, suddenly Arthur heard screeching and howling, when he looked to see Kiku he noticed the boy looks like he`s feeling pain. Suddenly Kiku knelt down holding his chest, it looks as if he`s feeling deep pain, Arthur ran to his side and lifted him up bridal style.

"Hey are you alright? of shit you`re on fire!" he noticed Kiku`s temperature was too high and tears has developed in his eyes "I`ll take you inside"

"Kiku!" he noticed Viet was approaching " Kiku what`s wrong?"

Unexpectedly Kiku tore his shirt to reveal a strange scar; it was in the shape of a weird magic circle with Chinese writing around it.

"It hurts...Viet-chan It`s very painful"

"THAI! CALL YAO HURRY"

they brought Kiku in his room and laid him on his bed, minutes later his relatives came, but Yao looks like he`s fearing something, so does Thai and Viet. Kaoru seems to have expected this and Mei was very worried along with Yong Soo.

"What...happened?" Arthur managed to speak.

"maybe he had an Heart attack" Yao answered quickly "he`s very frail and sickly-"

"Yao-nii you cannot hide this forever! Mei! Yong Soo!" yelled Kaoru "It`s time to go"

"but-"

"Let the adults talk this does not concern us" with that Kaoru dragged the two out of the room "tell him everything" he called out before they disappear into the hall way.

"What is he-"

"Thai, Viet watch over him..." he turned to look at Arthur "come with me"

they went into the library when he`s sure nobodies in the started talking, "Arthur do you remember the description of the demon prince I told you about"

"let`s see he has black hair red eyes and pale white skin"

"Tell me what makes Kiku different?"

"Well umm... Kiku can use magic and he has paler skin than you guys" he then became confused "what are you saying"

"Would you like to see the portrait of the demon prince?"

before Arthur could reply he brought him in front of a door hidden by a few book shelves upon entering it was dark the only light was a few candles it led to a few stairs going below that leads to another door he saw something he does not want to see.

the room was dark but he could still make out what was inside, Knives and swords decorate the room along with dried blood that has turned into black because of the ages, spider webs and a few spiders were also in the room and a magic circle in the middle and a portrait of a man with black hair, pale white skin and red eyes was hanging on the wall.

"Take a closer look..."

Arthur did so but he wished he hadn`t, the man looks like Kiku "but...why...no this can`t be..."

"yes it`s true we are now sure that Kiku is the demon prince..." Yao started to cry and crumble on the floor "we hid him mother and father doesn`t want him dead..."

Yao began to narrate the tale of Kiku`s birth...

* * *

_I was walking to the room where mother has given birth, she was lying on the bed Kiku in her hands, her face was pale but so is father. Viet and Thai entered the room excited to see their new cousin._

"_Auntie Can I see my new cousin?" Thai asked as he sprinted towards my mother._

"_Sure Thai..." She showed him a sad smile and gave him the child._

"_Hey He`s cute!" Thai exclaimed "Look Viet!Yao!"_

_We approached him and took a good long look, he has black hair and pale white skin, his chocolate brown eyes were deep and he was very cute._

"_Mother! father! what`s his name?" I asked then looking at my new baby brother._

"_Kiku...yes Kiku is a wonderful name" she said putting on her sad smile, my father only watched us as we looked at the boy._

_One night we overheard my parents talking, Kiku was crying so I, Viet and Thai carried him to my parent's room, and then we heard the terrifying news._

"_but honey he`s our child..." i heard my mother say tensed and scared.  
_

"_I know but what can we do...it`s a possibility-" I could hear the regret he`s feeling in his voice.  
_

"_Yes but is there some other way?" mother pleaded.  
_

"_yes but we are not sure yet if he`s it..."_

"_Then don`t..."_

"_but-"_

"_I`ll put a seal on him but don`t let word of this get out"_

_Suddenly Kiku began to cry and my parents heard it and opened the door._

"_Yao? Viet? Thai? What are you doing here?" my mother was the first to step out tears still streaming from her eyes.  
_

"_Umm Kiku was crying and well-" I tried to explain  
_

"_You heard us huh? Come in we have a lot of explaining to do..." she said as she led us inside

* * *

_

"We went in and they explained everything...we were shocked and afraid but mother put on an assuring smile" Yao paused but continued, "...and after a few days she died, the seal was a success but...she lost her life because of it" Tears began to form as Yao continued on.

"leaving the three of us and father to take care of him..." He wiped a tear that has escaped his eyes "Nobody knows what the demon prince looked like so we kept this secret and when father died... I became king and left him with Thai and Viet." He finally said still looking sad and guilty.

after explaining he looked at Arthur Arthur`s expression worsen as more tears escaped his eyes, he wiped the tears away and looked at Yao.

"Mei and Yong Soo doesn`t know about this...but Kaoru is a smart child and eventually found out" Yao showed a sad smile and began to walk away "please promise not to tell anyone..."

Arthur could only look at him but agreed "yes and I`ll protect him..."

Yao only smiled and they left closing the door, upon leaving the library he turned to Arthur, "no wonder Kaoru trust you...but don`t get any ideas if you`re going to take Kiku away be ready" Arthur only blushed and followed Yao.

"well I haven`t considered that and what do you mean?" he looked at Yao completely embarrassed.

he only chuckle but looked at him seriously "I never let go of my family" he then walked away, leaving Arthur to think about what Yao said.

"What does he mean?" he thought to himself and followed Yao back to Kiku`s room.

* * *

Not far from the mountains was a man with ash blond hair and deep violet eyes, he was looking down at the Palace wearing a very sinister smile, a demon approached him and whispered something.

"Demon prince? I see you`ve found him" the was laughed as the demons followed suit, "the demon prince is back I see" he then entered the cave in there lies a bed with a dead sunflower lying on it and a few candles "the demon prince is alive I can finally rest in peace" he was lump on the bed covered by white bed sheets, more dead sunflowers surround the bed, dead and withered, "even how many are you I`m still lonely..." the figure said, his cold violet eyes staring at the lump on the bed "I want to see you as soon as possible..."

* * *

**LOL**

**he`s not dead yet**

**you now know who the demon prince is**

**please forgive poor plotting and typing errors  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Flash Back

**Chapter 4: Flash Back**

The next day Kiku felt well enough to get up, he got off his bed and walked to his dresser he changed his clothes into a robe like attire and walked outside, he reached the garden to find Arthur staring at the frozen pond.

"Arthur-san..._Ohayo guzaimasu_"

"Oh good morning Kiku..."

"Umm A-Arthur-san?" He looks a bit worried.

"HMM?"

"W-What happened to me yesterday?" he asked as he looked down on the floor.

Arthur looked shocked about the question, his eyes widen, thinking of an excuse or an answer to his question "what do you remember?" he asked looking down at the floor reverting his gaze from the other.

"all I can remember is the sheering pain and Viet-chan`s worried expression and that's about it" he replied, his bangs shielding his eyes. "What happened to me?"

Arthur could remember the pained expression on Kiku`s face he felt that sheering pain in his chest, he remembered the sad look in everybody's eyes, he remembered the tale Yao told him, he remembered that dark room and the portrait of the demon prince.

"I don`t know..." he regretted his answer but it was better than telling him he`s the demon prince.

"I see well sorry for bothering you..." with that he left and returned inside, leaving Arthur to get lost in thought.

Kiku went inside a bit worried about what happened last night, the sheering pain he felt in his chest, it was like he`s being ripped apart inside, the immense heat yet he felt something growing inside him, but what?. He decided to go read something in the library, while walking inside he noticed that some of the shelves are hiding something, he found out it was a door. He opened it and followed the path that leads to another door, there he notice a dark room but what else was inside didn`t matter to him but the portrait hanging on the wall; the portrait of someone that looks like him but only their eyes are different.

"What-" he didn`t continue he felt the pain again only this time on his head, the pain was unbearable and he could hear voices.

_He`s a demon!_

"who`s the demon?"

_Mother please..._

"_Why does that voice sound just like mine?"_

_Demon! Just die_

"_what`s happening?"_

_You shall pay for what you`ve done_

He suddenly saw the image of a boy standing on a pool of blood, a small demon on his right shoulder, the boy looks just like him. He felt like running but he`s rooted on the spot as he watched the scene play he could feel his tears escape his eyes.

* * *

"_Mother...you deserve it..."_

"_Good boy! I told you follow me and you`ll be happy"_

"_You`re right I`ll be the ruler of the world soon enough, right?"_

"_Of course my dear prince"_

"_OH KAMI! JU HUA WHAT HAVE YOU-"_

"_Father! Mother wanted to kill me-"_

"_Ying was right you are cursed!"_

"_Father not you too-"_

"_Ju Hua just kill him..."_

"_But he`s-"_

"_He`ll kill you"_

_scene became a battle both using magic, the older seems to be skilled but the boy matches up with him, the small demon only watches him in the shadows. After a while the boy crumbles down soaked in blood, panting and breathing heavily, the man only watched in sadness as the boy looks so weak._

"_Ju Hua...I banish you from my Kingdom"_

"_Father I-"_

"_GO! Before I take your life"_

"_but-"_

"_我恨__你__,"_

_The boy`s expression sadden but he walked away, his bloodstained silk clothes leaves a trail of blood as he left. It was snowing when he got out and ran to the wood outside the castle, he didn`t bother to notice the people looking at him he just ran, running away from the palace. Once he`s in the forest the demon shows up._

"_I see your powers are still weak"_

"_Father he hates me..."_

"_Do not worry I`m here" _

"_But I-"_

"_Tell you what why don`t we become one, that way your power will increase"_

"_Become one?"_

"_Yes all you have to do is drink my blood then we shall be one"_

_The boy Ju Hua only nodded his head as the demon slit his own throat, after which he drinks the blood until he cannot drink anymore. The boy let go of the demon`s dead body and knelled down holding his chest, slowly his eyes turn red._

"_Good boy Ju Hua... We shall take revenge on your father"_

"_Wait will you kill him?"_

"_Unfortunately yes but do not fret I shall turn them into demons and you`ll be the happiest"_

_The scene changed. It was a snow storm inside the castle was a pool of blood, blood was everywhere even on the wall, there were separate heads and Frozen. The boy Ju Hua was looking at the man he called father as he slowly turns to Ice._

"_J-Ju Hua..."_

"_Ju Hua!"_

"_huh oh you must be Ju Hua`s Brother well I won`t be seeing your presence after this"_

"_W-Wait don`t hurt Ge Ge-"_

"_But I must..."_

"_Ge Ge run!"_

"_No Ju hua I`ll save you"_

_The new comer charged towards the demon and stabbed something on its chest and chanted something, the demon suddenly crumbles down on the floor. It coughing and then vomited a very black substance much darker than ink, the other just ran towards him._

"_Ju Hua!"_

"_Ge Ge I`m sorry"_

_The boy hugs the other ever so tightly burying his face in the others chest._

"_I`m sorry I should never have-"_

"_Sorry to disturb the moment but I'm not dead!"_

_They turn their head to the black substance that was slowly forming its own figure, they watch in horror as it becomes a figure of a man. slowly it`s outer skin develops and later it`s face. They faced a demon that looks just like Ju Hua, the demon only smirked as it finished its transformation._

"_Well genius only separated us, I`m still alive"_

"_Not for long!"_

_Ju Hua started chanting, a magic circle has formed beneath him and the demon, slowly the demon kneels on the floor and also Ju Hua. After his chant and blinding light covers the scene and then only one left was the older brother watches as the demon dissolve but his brother coughs off a black substance._

"_Ju Hua!"_

"_He`s-He`s not dead but I sealed him in my body..."_

_Ju Hua!"_

"_Kill me...Kill me now-"_

_The other lifted off his blade, eyes full of tears he lifts the sword above his brother and looks down as the blade slowly coming down-_

_

* * *

_

Kiku woke up on the floor of that room, his breathing became heavy and he`s panting. he looked around the room, surely enough he`s in the palace, in that secret room he entered. He noticed the blood and swords in the room and notice one of the sword looks awfully familiar.

"What was that just now-"

"A flash back"

He turned around to see a figure with ash blond hair and Violet eyes standing right behind him, he was smiling but Kiku felt uneasy. he slowly tried to get up, but find himself unable to do so, he tries to reach for a sword but it`s just too far away.

"Don`t be worried I won`t hurt you..."

"What do you want..."

"Just checking if you remembered"

"Remember what!"

"You`ll see..."

He smiled again the vanished Leaving Kiku dumbstruck, when he snapped out of it he quickly got up and bolted out of there, hiding the secret door again and rushes out of the library. When he reached his room he locked the door and climbed on his bed hiding beneath the covers, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

**new chapter! thanks for the reviews**

_**我恨**__**你 – **__**I hate you (Chinese...(I think))**_

_**Ju Hua – Chrysanthemums (Chinese (Kiku also means Chrysanthemums))**_

_**Ge Ge – big brother (Chinese)**_

_**Ohayo guzaimasu – good morning (Japanese)**_

**please forgive poor plotting or typing errors**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Chapter 5: The Awakening**

"_K-Kiku...w-why...?" Yao was bleeding in front of Him, Kiku was standing in front of him, his hands bloody._

"_Kiku, why are you doing this?" Viet yelled, trying to shield the others, Mei was hugging a limp Kaoru, Yong Soo was glaring at him, and Thai...was nowhere to be seen._

"_Kiku! What happened to you!" Arthur ran towards him, eyes full of tears, "Stop this!" he was yelling and begging, eyes puffy because of crying._

"_Sumimasen Arthur-san...Kiku is dead" He raised his sword and was about to charge at Arthur-_

"NO!" He woke up sweaty and breathing heavily, it was nightmare: It`s been a week since he experienced Nightmares but this was the worst. After a few minutes Viet, Thai and Mei came running in. Kiku was hugging himself, sobbing and crying trying to forget that nightmare, he`s shaking and trembling covering his ears to drive out the voices.

"Kiku what`s wrong?" Viet asked as she hugged him to calm him down, but Kiku was still sobbing and shaking. After a while his started calming down but fear was still in his eyes.

"I...I...had a...Nightmare"

"I see was it scary?" Mei asked stroking his hair.

"N-NO...it was...it was terrifying..." he said, still sobbing.

"What was it about?" Kaoru asked.

Kiku froze as if time has stopped, he cannot tell his Family about that dream, nor telling them he`s been having them since the day he found that room. What if they don`t believe me? What if These dreams haunt me more? He carefully pushed Viet away and wiped his face.

"It`s nothing..." H e murmured looking on his bed.

"It can`t be nothing if it scared you that much?"

"It`s nothing!" he said again this time looking up to meet their gaze.

"Fine just get some more rest" Mei saw kissing his forehead "sleep well cousin" she said before they left the room.

That morning he was staring out at the Garden, it was still snowing but he wasn`t there to admire the beautiful snow, he was there to think things through. What are those dreams about? Why me? What wrong with me?

"Hey are you Ok?"

"!" He turned his head to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring at him. "Yes I`m ok..." he replied looked at the boy "may I ask who are you?"

"Alfred!" they whipped their heads to the source, Arthur was walking towards them looking at the boy. "Don`t run around or you`ll get lost!"

"Sorry..."

"Umm..are you two related?" Kiku asked.

Arthur turned to look at Kiku a bit flushed and embarrassed "oh I`m sorry.,..yes he`s my brother Alfred"

"I see well I`m Kiku..nice to meet you Alfred-kun" he smiled at the boy.

"Yeah nice to meet you too!" the boy exclaimed smiling back at him.

Kiku suddenly saw the image of a sad boy covered in blood, His eyes full of tears as he stands in a pool of blood.

"Kiku?"

_Ju Hua!_

"Kiku?"

_Ju Hua!_

_

* * *

_

_A scene with the boy being whipped in the back by a woman was being played. The boy`s back was full of welts as the woman whips his back._

"_You disgusting Demon!"_

"_M-Mother!"_

"_Don`t call me that you filth!"_

"_What have I done wrong? What sin did I commit?"_

"_Your whole existence is a sin!"_

_She kept whipping his back as the boy cries out apologies. Blood was spattered and the grey cement floor was turning red. The boy passed out as the Mother still whips his back._

_You shall die

* * *

_

"Kiku!"

He snapped back to his senses, tears were starting to form in his eyes as he tries to forget that scene. Arthur hugged him tightly and began to whisper sweet things to soothe him but it doesn`t work, he`s still tensed and afraid, His body is staking and tears have escaped his eyes.

_You can`t escape Fate..._

He heard that voice again. He covered his ears and tries to drive out the sound.

_Don`t deny it I know you can hear me_

"U-Urusai!"

_Come to me_

"Leave me alone!"

_you know it`s your destiny_

"Stop it please! Leave me alone" He pushed Arthur away and ran, ran as fast as he could as the voice haunts him, calling him. He ran to the forest, there he met that man with ash-blond hair and Violet eyes again.

"Why are you running da?"

"Y-you...what`s happening to me...?"

"You`re awakening da"

"A-Awakening?"

"yes...awaken..Demon prince"

Kiku collapsed on the floor holding his chest. He felt unbearable pain within his heart, H e feels like he`s being torn apart.

"Kiku!"

"A-Arthur-san...It Hurts..."

He tasted something bitter in his mouth and he feels like vomiting, and he did. His eyes widen in shock he vomited some Blank liquid, it was ink black just like what he saw in that vision. H eheard that voice chanting something he could not understand. He saw his reflection in that black bile and he notice his eyes are slowly changing color.

"K-Kiku..."

He could not hear him, nor could he hear anything. slowly his vision darken and he felt like his body`s being possessed. He felt his body move but he wasn`t controlling it, he knows he`s standing up but he`s not controlling his body.

"Kiku?" Arthur asked, he knows that something is wrong.

"I`m sorry but Kiku is dead..."

"Who are you?" He asked angrily, hissing every word.

"I don`t have a name but I go by the title Demon Prince!" He then laughed the most Evil laugh you could have heard.

Wings suddenly appeared on his back. Arthur could only stare as he slowly rises to the air. He smiled to himself his powers are slowly returning, he noticed that the other cares deeply for the other and thought of something.

"if you want him back you have to kill me" he smirked and flew to the mountains.

Arthur could only watch and blame himself," why didn`t I stop him" he thought to himself and he knelled down. He then noticed another figure looking at him; he took note of the ash blond hair and Violet eyes.

"You!" he pointed to the man "what do you know about this?"

he sighed and walked away, ignoring the man`s question.

"Who are you?"

"Ivan..." he answered as he slowly disappears.

* * *

**LOL Damn it gets harder and harder for my brain to function**

**well anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**


	7. Chapter 6: The End

**Chapter 6: The End**

Arthur returned back to the palace tears in his eyes. He went straight to Yao`s Quarters and told him everything that happened. Yao`s eyes are filled with shock and worry, He then declared that they`ll go look for Kiku. They`ve informed Thai Viet and Kaoru, Mei Viet and Alfred will stall in the palace while the others go to the mountains, they should be there before night fall.

"So Kiku is the demon prince?"

"Yes Yong Soo...but don`t think so ill of him it was our parent's decision aru"

"I don`t think ill of him is just that why did you hide this?"

"I told you our parents just want to protect him..."

"Look we understand that...but now is not the time for explanations...Kiku is in trouble and we have to go get him"

Upon Arrival at the foot they were greeted by demons, they drew out their swords but the demons do not attack. Arthur took extra precaution and readied his sword until he met a familiar figure.

"They won`t attack you da"

"Ivan!" he hissed as the man approached, "where's Kiku?"

"At the cave deeper within the mountain...the demon prince is waiting for your arrival"

"ana~ these things look vicious!"

"Don`t worry the prince gave special orders not to kill you..." he sighed "he wants to do it himself"

"Thanks for telling us!"

"Yong Soo at least he warned us"

"Aiyaa I don`t care I just want to get my little brother aru!"

Arthur noticed that Ivan`s face looked like he seen a ghost. I van stepped towards them, immediately they readied their weapons but he continued until he reached Yao.

"Hua?"

"Huh what are you-"

"Hua!" He hugged Yao, Yao`s eyes widen in shock not just because the man tried to hug him but because the man phase through him. "I-I knew that will happen..." Yao was about to say something but he was interrupted by Ivan. "Tell me you`re not Hua...are you?" yao only shook his head as the man faces him "I know Hua has died already" there was a long silence till Ivan broke it "You look just like her...you should go the demon prince hates waiting..."

They followed Ivan to the path of the mountain; they noticed a dark cave by the top of the mountain and more demons guarding it.

"so he`s in there?"

"yes and he`s waiting..." Ivan looked at Yao and smiled at him "You really do look like Hua..." he disappeared.

Yao only stared at the air where he used to stand before his expression changed, "he`s really a ghost!"

"I think he was that westerner who summoned the demon prince before"

"Aniki don`t faint on us we just got here!"

They entered the cave, it was no surprise that there are more demons but they do not attack. The only light where torches and there was a foul smell in the air. The cave was deep and dark plus with the demons watching their every move they become more nervous.

"I see you have arrived!"

They finally reach the end which led them outside where old buildings used to be, based on the debris and the skeleton of the said building it seems like an old fortress.

"Do you like it...it`s an old building but well it`s gone now..."

They turn their heads to the figure sitting at the top of the building, his eyes blood red and his devious smile. He was holding a dead flower and looking at them with his evil smile.

"This used to my hiding place...and where they locked me up" his smile faded "humans can be cruel sometimes...I only disobeyed my parents once and they lock me up...oh wait correction foster parents"

"Give Kiku back and just disappear!"

"Ouch, so cruel I could see you care for him deeply but..." he smiled again "I cannot do that for I will kill those with royal blood and take over-"

"No way are killing us aru!" Yao yelled drawing his weapon.

"that`s right No one could defeat us!" Yong Soo agreed

"Yeah we are strong~ana" Thai said smiling.

"...give Kiku-nii back..."

The demon only laughed at them, "I`m sorry but you cannot defeat me..." he looked at them angrily and continued, "The only reason I`m like this because you humans would kill anything more powerful than yourselves and you call us demons!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was supposed to be king!" he roared his expression becoming fiercer, "My father killed me because I was more powerful! H e was blinded by power and killed those with power!" He seemed to calm down but he didn`t smile this time "Because of my verge for vengeance I became the demon prince, that was only a nickname before but it came true after my death..."

"So you're just a cursed soul!"

"You could say that but I`m happy all the same" he smiled again but this time a sad smile. "well let us get this over with I'm bored anyway" he flew down and readied his weapon.

The others did the same, but Arthur felt something strange like there's something calling him at the back of his head but he did not mind it.

"Die you foul demon!" Yao roared

He attacked him, he swung his sword just above the demons head but he was able to block it. Yong Soo tried to attack him while he`s distracted but he noticed it and used his magic, Yong Soo suddenly felt a strong force and hit the wall of the old building. Kaoru ran towards the demon and tried to attack but the demon caught his neck.

"do you thing that weak attack would work" he threw Kaoru to the wall next to Yong Soo.

Thai tried to cut his head off but was kicked in the stomach, while Yao was thrown away like a doll. Arthur tried to st5ab him but the demon blocked it.

"Well I see you`re determined to Kill me" he said as he blocked another attack.

"Hell yeah you fucking monster" he snapped as he tried to attack him again.

"Even if it meant killing him as well?"

"What!"

"you see if you stabbed me I may die but he will die along with me" he explained as he watched Arthur`s expression change.

Yao then stood up and tried to attack him again but was stopped by Arthur.

"Yao wait don`t Kiku will die as well!"

"What!"

As they talk the demon Grabbed Yao and threw him to the wall. Arthur looked at the demon, his eyes wide in shock and fear. The demon slowly approached him and threw Arthur hard enough to make him loose consciousness.

"Hey please wake up..."

Arthur opened his eyes; he is now in a place surrounded in darkness. The place was silent and he was alone.

"Hey anyone there?" he asked as he stood up, then he saw a glowing figure approach him.

"ano are you alright?"

Arthur`s eyes widen in shock, in front of him was Kiku holding a metal object. He knelled in front of Arthur and gave him the metal object.

"K-Kiku?"

"Listen there's another way to kill him..."

"What!"

"Stab his corpse..." an unfamiliar voice said, he turned his head to see Yao behind him.

"Yao?"

"Excuse me but I`m not Yao...anyway lead him inside the building there you`ll find a body lying in a bed stab that"

"but first you have to get him out of Kiku`s body...use this, Stab him with this and chant out these words..." said the boy that looks like Kiku, he told him the magic words and then both of them disappear.

Arthur opened his eyes, thinking it was a dream, but when he looked in his hand he was holding the metal object. He stood up and charged towards the demon; while it was distracted and by luck he was able to stab him at the heart.

"Damn you..."

He chanted the magic words and in a second the demon was coughing and throwing up some kind of black liquid and fainted. Slowly the liquid was forming a shape, a shape of a human.

"You how did you-"

Arthur didn`t give him time to finish he ran inside to find the bed that they were talking about. There was a lump that as covered in a white blanket he removed the blanked to reveal a human body that looks like Kiku, It was a corpse indeed for it does not have a pulse but it did not decay.

"Get away from that!"

He turn his head to see the demon in a human form, he looked like Kiku only he has red eyes.

"Fuck you and just die!" he yelled as he stabbed the body.

The demons then collapsed and slowly disappear, and the corpse slowly changed into a skeleton. Arthur felt like throwing up at the sight the corpse changed into a skeleton, He then notice the demon wa reduced into black ink. Arthur then saw two figures, the one that looked like Kiku and the one that looked like Yao.

"Look I`m sorry but Kiku won`t wake up soon..." the boy said as he looked down.

"Wait don`t tell me he`s-"

"no he`s not but he won't wake up soon..."

"but-"

"Don`t worry he`ll wake up just not now-"said the one that looked like Yao.

"Hua!"

they whipped their heads to see Ivan standing behind Arthur. "Hua!" he ran towards him or should I say her, "Hua i`m sorry" he said as he hugged he tighter.

"Ivan...I`m sorry...I really love you but my father..."

"Really..." his face brighten up and looked at her. "I`m sorry..."

"我愛你" she said.

"Ya lublu tebya" he replied.

And they slowly vanish leaving Arthur with the boy.

"You love Kiku don`t you?"

"Umm I guess..."

"I think he does too!" he smiled and disappeared.

Arthur left but saw Yao holding Kiku`s body tightly while crying, Thai watched while holding back tears, Yong Soo was bawling his eyes out while yelling "Cousin wake up!", Kaoru was only watching them bu there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Arthur approached and took Kiku`s hand.

"I love you" he whispered as he also cried.

* * *

**Okay so maybe this chapter isn`t my best work I`m not good with fighting scenes :P**

**anyway don`t worry there`ll be a happy ending **

**anyway translations!**

**我愛****你 ****- I love you (Chinese)**

**Ya lublu tebya - I love you (Russian...I think)**

**Hua – Flower (Chinese...I used it for the princess` name)**

**please forgive poor plotting and typing errors  
**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue...**

The sun was shining so high today, and the flowers are at bloom, East hetalia is now peaceful. after the day of killing the demon prince the demons disappear as well and now the kingdom is peaceful. It`s also been a year since that day and now Arthur`s staying at East hetalia.

A week after that day he returned back to his kingdom and begged his father to let him stay, he was allowed and his brother Francis was now King but, the king warned Francis to take care of Arthur after his death or else he`ll be cursed.

"_Father please let me stay in East Hetalia..."_

"_How can I deny you" Said the king it was know he likes Arthur more, "although Francis will be king..."_

"_Yes I know but please..."_

"_Fine...but...Francis!"_

_In a split second Francis arrived "yes father..."_

"_You are my heir..." Francis cheered but was stopped when the king said "also you are responsible for Arthur..."_

"_but-'_

"_If you don`t I`ll haunt you if I ever die..."_

_Francis shivered and complied and that`s how Arthur was able to stay in East hetalia._

Arthur was walking towards the Castle, He lived fairly near but he always Visits the catle everyday with flowers at hand.

"Arthur-sama so nice of you to visit" Thai greeted looking up at him "I see you`re visiting him again ~ana"

"Yes I` am "

"Arthur!" Yelled Mei "will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No I don`t-"

"aww come on don`t worry I `ll handle Yao-nii" she pleaded, they`ve become fairly close.

"I don`t see why not"

She squealed and ran to tell Yao that He`ll be joining for dinner.

"she`s lively as ever" Kaoru walked towards him, "how are you?"

"I`m doing great..."

"You`re still upset aren`t you?"

"yes...well I`ll go visit him now" he said as he walked away.

He crossed the halls and stopped in front of a familiar door, he opened it slowly and on the bed was Kiku. His eyes are shut and he looks to be asleep, Arthur entered the room and sat beside the bed.

"Kiku look aren't they lovely?" he asked him but he does not answer."Kiku please wake up..." he held the others hand and stroked it. "I know why don`t I sing that song for you..." began to sing the sonmg Kiku always sings, even if some words are messed up he sings that song to Kiku every time he visits.

"_It`s so dark here...how long have I been here..."_

_he heard a song and he reacted._

"_That song..."_

"_Kiku..."_

_He turned to see a boy that looked just like him._

"_You..."_

"_Wake up..."_

"_nani"_

"_he`s waiting..." then the boy vanished._

Arthur was still singing when his tears escaped his eys, he felt something warm wiping away his tears.

"Arthur-san"

He stop open his eyes to see kiku awake, he hugged him tightly and started crying again.

"You`re awake thank god you`re away

"Arthur-san what happened...?"

Arthur explained everything to Kiku, the other seemed to be calm but Arthur could see the other`s fear in his eyes.

"I see i`m sorry I`ve caused so much trouble..."

"I was so worried..." He said as he hugged the other tightly, "I thought I lost you.."

"Wait... you waited for me to wake up!" he asked in shock.

"Yes I even asked father to let me live in east hetalia"

"Why..." he asked him a bit confused.

"Because..." he cupped his cheek to face him and their faces slowly became closer "I love you..." he didn't give the other time to reply he kissed him, he half expected Kiku to push him but to his surprise the other did not. When he released him he saw the other blush.

"Why didn`t you push me away?"

"Well because...I love you too..."

Arthur kissed him again, their lips locked and they both closed their eyes, it seems like time has stopped and as they ended the kiss they looked at each olther.

"Aishiteru...Arthur-san..."

"I love you...Kiku"

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Yeah finally!**_

_**So yeah it might not be my greatest work...like I even have one T_T**_

_**So anyway...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own hetalia**_

_**please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**_

_**I'll try to make another one soon.**_

_**Thank you for supporting ASAKIKU**_


End file.
